


An Arrow for Desire

by WriterTrash56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Compass, Gay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meant To Be, Oblivious, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, This was gonna be a one shot, i swear it was gonna be a one shot, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterTrash56/pseuds/WriterTrash56
Summary: Credit for the idea goes to thefactswere-these. I adapted it a bit because i felt as if it needed a gunshot wound to the leg.The team is investigating the ruins of a supposedly abandoned planet after a mysterious distress signal. Lance and Keith are split into a team (neither are that happy about it until they start working together) when he finds an old compass looking object in the ruins of an old house. Angst ensues.





	1. When the Dust Clears

In the main deck of the castle, normally things were pretty boring. Since they were in a huge castle drifting through the large, endless void of space, attacks came rather infrequently unless they found themselves in a particularly infested sector of space. Today was no such day. In fact, it had been maybe two weeks since the last real Galra attack on the team. Fleets were getting easier and easier to defeat and destroy with Voltron, and at some points the battle was over in a matter of minutes.   
But Keith itched to get out of the castle, almost literally, too. When he was out in the desert, he was always moving and exploring his sandy backyard, catching lizards and snakes for something to do besides theorizing about the energy in the desert. When that turned out to be a flying blue robot lion (piloted by Lance, his ultimate rival, no less) he had thought that he would always be on the move in space, always seeing and exploring new planets. And they were, in a way. But for the past month they had not been on a single planet and been stuck in the castle for much longer then he found comfortable. He was restless, he was more irritable with everyone, and trained for longer than humanly necessary to get the edge off. It was no better that he found himself thinking things about his blue, annoying teammate that he really shouldn’t be thinking about.   
The main deck was mostly silent. Keith sat in his chair, scrunched up into a tight ball and not doing the survey work he really should have been doing. Pidge was furiously typing away at her command module. Yesterday she had started on building Rover II, he guessed that she was probably building the code for it. Hunk was in the kitchen, most likely. His module was empty. Shiro stood with Allura and Coran by Allura’s piloting station, talking in hushed tones about whatever they were talking about.   
And Lance? He had no idea where he was off to. Possibly with the Blue Lion? Sleeping? Why did he care? It’s not like he really cared about Lance anyway, right?  
From behind him, he heard the doors open to the main bridge. Lance strolled in the room, headphones locked in place over his ears, jamming to whatever shitty music he had managed to take along before they had left Earth. Keith had once listened to Lance’s playlist out of sheer boredom. It was full of trashy pop songs and eighties music, two genres he did not particularly care for. However, he did find himself humming along to some song at random times before stopping himself. He definitely didn’t want Lance to see or hear that.   
Lance slipped the headphones off his head and plucked them onto Pidge’s head.   
“Hey, Pigeon. How’s the coding going?” He asked.   
“It was going well before you interrupted me, Lance.” Pidge retorted, slipping them off her head. “Your music is shit.”  
“Language!” Shiro called.   
“Yeah, whatever.” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.   
“Yeah, Pidge, watch your fucking mouth.” Lance teased. Shiro shot him a dirty look and resumed his talking with the two Alteans. “And by the way, I improved your coding. By a thousand percent. You should be grateful.”  
Pidge rolled her eyes again. “Why not you go throw your junk at Keith? He hums your music all the time.”  
“I do not!” Keith protested. He could feel heat rising on his cheeks.   
Come on, Pidge, why did you have to out me like that? He thought. Now he’s gonna think I’m an idiot.  
Before Lance could come over to torture his poor soul, an alarm blared at Coran’s module. Immediately, the team was at attention. Lance slid into his station, pulling up his screens to scan for Galra ships. Keith ignored how hot Lance looked at that moment, how his serious face was way more handsome than his usual bullshit smile. Definitely ignored it. Also for sure ignored the faint blush spreading across his face.   
“We’ve picked up a distress beacon!” Coran announced. He worked for a moment, pulling up the large, holographic star map that filled the room almost instantly. At their position, they were about a lightyear away from a planet darkened with red light. “It’s from the planet Calara. It seems from the code, the people there are under attack from the Galra.”  
“We leave immediately. Everyone, report to your lions. We will be there in ten doboshes.” Allura ordered. She had taken her place at the command and blue light showered around her. In front of them, a wormhole opened. At one point, wormholes had fascinated him. Now they were just a means to an end.   
Suddenly Lance was beside him. He smiled, cocky and arrogant once again. For a moment, Keith couldn’t even remember his own name.   
“Last one to the armory is a rotten egg. You on?”   
Not one to refuse a chance to one up his (cough cough) rival, Keith jumped to his feet. “You’re on, quiznacker.”   
“I don’t think you used that word correctly.” Lance said. “In three, two, one, go!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I won.” Lance said in Keith’s headset.   
“No you didn’t.” Keith insisted. “It was a tie.” He pulled up on his controls, going faster towards the atmosphere of Calara. It was strange, however. There were no fleets on the scanners, nor any life forms, for that matter. It was as if the planet was deserted.   
Keith could almost feel the cockiness radiating from the Blue Paladin.   
“I still won.” he said. Keith felt a shot of anger go through his chest. That race was a damned tie, and that boy thought he won. What an asshole. Such an unlikable asshole.   
“Guys, could you stop bickering? This is a serious mission, you know.” Pidge said into the comms.  
“What Pidge said.” Hunk said. Keith spotted the Yellow Lion beside him. “You guys fight over everything so much one might think you’re in love.”   
“We are not!” Keith protested.   
“I’m sure Keith’s getting all red to match his lion.” Pidge said. She made kissy noises.   
“Oh Keith, I never knew we were in love. Wanna get married by the sunset?” Lance teased. That was the final straw.   
“Shut up! No, I don’t wanna get married. I’m not even in love with you! I don’t even like you! I hate you!” Keith shouted. He felt a small twist of his heart as the words left his mouth.   
“Oh.” Lance said. His line went silent.   
“Everyone, stop bickering and prepare for descent into the atmosphere. Remember, Calara’s atmosphere is very poisonous to us, remember to keep your visors on. We’re just going to survey the area for an hour and check for any activity. Everyone got that?” Shiro said.  
“Got it!” They all affirmed.   
“Great! Everyone, begin ascent.”  
Keith pulled on his controls and began putting his lion into a nosedive. The atmosphere of Calara was a nasty mustard yellow in front of him. Brownish clouds hugged the outside of the sphere. Jagged, supermassive peaks shot out of the atmosphere.  
In this air, his lion did not burn up like the regular oxygen based atmospheres were. After breaking through the clouds, the land sprawled out in front of them.   
A ruined city sat below them. Large skyscrapers with hollowed out insides, buildings crumbling into dust. Cracked roads and dust colored, dead plants. It must have once been an impressive sight, but now it was worn and ruined. Keith wondered what had happened to its people.   
“Alright, team. We’re going to split into groups. Pidge, Hunk, get together and search to the west.” Shiro ordered.   
“Yes!” They both exclaimed, and zoomed the other direction. They were lucky, Team Punk were the only pure friendship in the castle.   
“Lance, Keith, you’re a team. Go search to the south.”  
“What, him? No way.” Lance complained.   
“Can’t I just partner with you, Shiro?” Keith whined. Every part of him hated the idea of being with his rival (crush) on this mission.   
“You two were bickering a lot earlier. Think of this as a bonding exercise. You have your orders, now get to it.” Shiro turned away in his lion and flew off. Now the two were left alone.   
“This is going to be absolutely fantastic.” Lance said. “Truly.”   
“Could you shut up?” Keith retorted.   
“So about earlier-" He cut him off.   
“Nothing about earlier. Let's just land a ways off and survey the area. Alright?”   
“Fine.”   
Finally, silence. Now to concentrate.   
They landed a few feet away from a small, decrepit building. Leaving the lions in their force bubbles, the both of them began to pick their way through the city. Most of the road was blocked off by debris. Some buildings were hollowed out entirely, crumbling into nothing. In some, the doors were blasted off. When they ventured into one, all that was left was some old cloth, maybe something resembling a bed frame. A shelf. A doll. It was almost sad. Everything was still, and the dust moved only when the two of them did. Whatever had happened to these people, it hadn’t been good.   
“How do you suppose-” Lance waved his arms around to indicate the space they were in. “This all happened?”  
Keith put his hand to the wall. They were in one of the better preserved houses. In here, there was just a single blanket on the floor, spattered with something blue. Alien blood, Keith wagered. “I dunno. Probably the Galra. It looks like this was a long time ago.”  
“Looks like it.” Lance responded. He kicked at the ground. Dust flew in a cloud around his face. “Let’s move on.”  
Something in the far corner glimmered in the corner of his eye. Something, half buried in the dust.   
“What are you looking at?” Lance asked.   
“I don’t know.” Keith crossed the room. “Shiny.”  
He picked it up. It looked eerily similar to an Earthen compass. It had the four sides, and the needle only pointed in one direction. It didn’t seem to be pointing north, however. Maybe this planet didn’t have a concept of north, anyway. To be fair, the idea of north, south, east and west was a pretty bizarre concept at best and didn’t mean anything in space, where there was no up, down, or any other direction. Just star maps and planets.   
“What is that?” Lance asked. Suddenly, Lance was at his shoulder, poking it. The closeness between the two of them made Keith momentarily forget how to breathe.   
Keith swallowed hard. “Looks like a compass.”  
Lance took it out of his hands and shook it a little. “Weird. Thing’s moving everywhere but I’m like, still. It’s probably broken.”  
Keith had been pacing the room as he spoke. “Hm, yeah. Give it back, please.”  
“Well, you said please.” Lance chuckled and tossed it over.   
“Let’s go.” Keith said.   
“On it.”  
The both of them were now on the street. Keith watched the compass for a moment. The thing was going crazy. The needle wasn’t moving form a seemingly fixed point to the left of him. The thing was covered in symbols. Maybe he’d give it to Coran to look at later.   
Keith heard the blast before he felt it. Loud, echoing. Blaster. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been hit. He didn’t feel anything, after all. Whipping around, he spotted a group of sentries a ways off. With luck, he could get to them quick enough with his bayard before any more arrived.   
“Shit! Your leg!” Lance shrieked.   
More blasts. He heard the sound of Lance’s gun being fired back to the left of him. Everything was numb.   
Then he looked down. His entire leg was slicked red with blood. In an instant, everything came crashing down in Keith’s world. His leg exploded in a wave of agonizing pain, causing him to fall to the ground like dead weight. Lance’s face was in front of his in an instant.   
“We have to get out of here. I’m calling Blue, Red will probably be coming too. But we’re both gonna get into Blue. But for right now, we have to get out of the open.”   
Everything swam in a haze of pain. Keith could feel the blood dripping from his wound, felt the pain, but everything was somehow at an arm’s distance; not quite real and almost dreamlike.   
“Mhm..” Keith groaned. Breathing came fast, too fast, and he was taking in too much oxygen from his tank.   
"Hey, hey! Keith. I know this really fucking hurts and you can’t move, but you can’t hyperventilate right now. You’re going to run out of oxygen. Come on buddy, just breathe.”  
His leg was screaming with fire. Every part of him wanted to scream, but he held it back. The lions. The lions were coming soon. Struggling to breathe normally, he focused on that. He couldn’t focus on anything else, really, except the pain and the lions. Lance seemed a million miles away, yet he was right there, holding Keith in his arms and getting the both of them out of harm’s way. Blasts were firing in the background, but they were just noise. Just noise swimming in water.   
“Hey. Hey, focus on me. Can you do that? Focus. It’s all going to be okay. It’s all going to be alright. The lions are coming. Keith. Keith! Breathe. Breathe. Stay awake, buddy. Stay awake. Help is coming. Shit!”   
It was getting hard to stay awake. He labored for breath, trying to breathe as normally as possible.   
More blasts from Lance’s end.  
“Mayday, mayday, mayday. Guys, Keith’s been hit. Galra soldiers closing in. I repeat, Galra soldiers closing in. It’s a trap, get off the planet, now. We have the lions on their way.”  
They seemed to now be in a position of cover. Lance had him lean against a wall. Any sort of pressure made him moan in pain. Lance’s hands were strong and kept him from slumping over. Keith weakly tried to reach for his bayard, but Lance pushed his hand away.   
“No, no. You can’t fight, buddy. The lions should be here any minute. It’s gonna be okay.”  
“You’re… the worst… fucking.. liar.” Keith croaked out. Lance cracked a pained smile.  
“Only the best for you, mullet.”   
He heard a roar. The ground shook with the impact of something.   
“Blue! Hey, Keith, our ride is here.”   
His eyes were getting heavier and heavier, harder to keep open. It was too exhausting to keep them open.   
“Hey, hey. Stay awake for me, okay? We’re almost there. Hey. Shit, stay awake, stay awake!”  
He couldn’t. He couldn’t. The pain was too much and it took too much. He just wanted to sleep.   
The last thing Keith saw before surrendering was the open jaw of the Blue Lion, filling his vision with light. Hearing Lance screaming to the team. To him. Then nothing.


	2. Keep Pressure

Lance tapped his foot on the hard tile impatiently. He was chewing on his thumb, messing with his hair, fidgeting with his armor. Trying not to think about the boy in the pod in front of him. The rest of the team had stayed with him until hunger or the need to sleep took them elsewhere.   
At some point he had been in one of these, after the explosion of the Balmeran crystal. Coran had always said that you don't feel anything in cryo, but at the moment, Keith’s face was contorted in what looked like pain. Maybe he was just dreaming? Lance didn’t like to think of the alternative.   
It had all happened so quickly. One moment they were fine, the next, Keith’s leg was soaked in blood. Then Keith was screaming. Then he was passing out in his arms.   
He could have done something. But what? What could he truly have done in the situation? The true answer was nothing, but his mind nagged at him that he could have down more.   
It was only a few hours since the failed mission, but Lance had barely moved an inch from the healing pod. Oh, he wanted to. He wanted to shower, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to eat. But everything was ignored by the worry that rooted him to the spot, almost forcing him to stay in place.   
Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Shiro, an almost fatherly expression on his face. His face was gentle, a thin smile on his face.   
“Worried?” he asked.   
“You could say that.” Lance said. He shifted his gaze back to the boy in the pod. His hair floated unrestrained in the bio fluid. Now his face seemed to be peaceful. He didn’t need to breathe in the pod, the fluids did that for him. It was still strange to not see his chest moving up and down.   
“Coran says that he’s expected to make a full recovery in the next couple of hours. Is that's what's bothering you?”   
Lance sighed. In all honesty, he had no idea why he was so worried. Everyone in the team had been injured at some point or another enough to be in a healing pod. Once, Pidge had come back from a mission with a concussion so bad she passed out. Hunk had once broken his leg after a stealth mission. Sure, those had all been scary, but those had all been an easy trip to cryo to get all fixed up like new.   
But maybe it was because he had been shot on his watch. If Lance had noticed sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He remembered Keith's look of utter agony written all over his body.   
“Lance,” Shiro said. “There was nothing you could have done.”   
“I know. It's just… it was on my watch.”  
Shiro nodded. “If I had a nickel for every time one of you guys got hurt on my watch, I’d be a king. But you didn't know it was going to happen. You didn't know that for once, a sentry would have good aim. You didn't know that Keith would get shot. But it happened, and there's nothing you can do about that. The best thing you can do is just move on and hope that everything goes well in the pod. We can't have you panicking like you did out there.”   
So he was disappointed in him. Well, he should take a number. What else was new? He knew he was the weakest link in the team.   
__________  
From his limited medical knowledge, he had known that Keith should not have passed out on him. And there was so much blood. Covering his hands, covering his armor.   
Keith’s breathing was ragged and irregular. His eyes were moving erratically under the lids.   
“Lance, report!” Coran had said. “What is Keith’s condition?”   
He couldn't quite hear him. Blood was pouring out of the wound. Keith was getting whiter and whiter. The Blue Lion was at full speed towards the Castle, but it wasn't fast enough. Every second felt like an hour. Every minute felt like an eternity. He was wrapped in an icy shell that the Blue Lion couldn't quite pierce.   
“Lance,” Hunk tried. “You need to put pressure on the wound. Can you do that?”   
“Mhm.” Lance grunted. His hands quickly found Keith’s wound. There seemed to be no clotting. The shot must have hit an artery. Lance took a deep breath. And pushed.   
Keith’s eyes shot open. And he screamed. His hands tried to knock Lance's away but almost mechanically he pushed them away and kept pressure on the wound. Hot blood covered his hands.   
“Lance! Please, please stop, it hurts-" Keith begged. He hated that he had to do this, hated he was causing him more pain. Keith let out a bloodcurdling screech.   
“I'm sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-" Lance repeated, over and over.   
“Are you putting pressure on the wound?” Hunk asked. “Lance, do you copy?”   
Lance couldn't do this. Keith struggled to get out of his grasp but he held firm. They were almost at the Castle now.   
“Hunk, Hunk he’s bleeding-"   
“You need to breathe. You're hyperventilating. We have visual on your lion, we’re going to pull you in. Coran has everything ready for him when you come in. Hey, you're almost here. Keep pressure on the wound, you're almost there. Just keep breathing.” Hunk’s voice had been gentle. It was the voice he used for Lance's panic attacks, and to date, it had never failed to calm him down.   
Everything after that was a blur of noise and light. Getting into the Castle. Keith laid down on a stretcher. The frantic preparation for the cryo pod. Running down seemingly endless hallways. Finally shutting into the pod. Silence.   
____________________  
It was the silence that he still stood in. Lance nodded at Shiro’s words.   
“Oh, there's another reason why I came in here.” Shiro said. He reached into his pants pocket. In his hand was that weird compass Keith had found. “I found this in Keith’s armor pocket. Do you know what it is?”   
Lance took the compass from his hand. Flipping it open, he saw that the needle was fixed in one position. It didn't move when he did.   
“I have no idea. Just some weird alien crap?” He closed it.   
“Well, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out when he wakes up. You should get some sleep. He’ll be awake in the morning.” Shiro said.   
“We don't have a morning. We’re in space.” Lance smiled.  
“You know what I mean. Get some rest. You look like you need it.”   
Sleep. That sounded nice.   
Taking one last look at the pod, Lance turned away.   
He would be better in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter today! Angst is fun. Be sure to leave a kudos on the way out!


	3. Sleepy Keithy

       Keith had come out of the pods a few hours ago. Lance wished he could have been there, to like, tease him or something (the real reason was something he didn't want to admit to himself), but he had been out cold for five hours. At least, until some alarms sounded. Of course, the alarms were just to call the team together to make some kickass defeat the Galra plans, but he just wished that they didn't have to sound when he was trying to sleep. 

       He stood wearily in the control room of the Castle. The rest of the team looked just as tired as he felt, even Shiro. Keith wasn't even standing. He was sitting in his chair, and seeming to be blinking back exhaustion. When Lance had come out of the cryo pods, he remembered sleeping off this weird stupor for eighteen hours. But now, in a more high stakes kinda deal they all had themselves in, they weren't allowed the luxury of sleeping for days on end. it was all paladin work, day in and day out. At least, the artificial twenty-one hour Altean day. Same difference. 

       "The sneak attack was concerning," he heard Allura say. "The Galra didn't pick up on any of our scanners. we can only guess that they might have found a way to cloak themselves from our devices. We must find out a way to confirm our suspicions."

        "Should we contact the Blade?" Hunk asked. He was standing close to Pidge's command module. Pidge was clicking away on a computer, oblivious to the world. "They might be able to confirm. They're, like, Galra."

       Keith piped up from his chair. He had shamelessly thrown himself across it, covering his eyes with his arm. Lance remembered when Keith had come down with a killer migraine, and had wanted every single light in the castle off, because the light hurt his eyes. He wondered how much his head was killing him right now, and then chided himself. It wasn't up to him to care about Keith's well-being. 

      "Just because they're Galra, doesn't, mhm, mean that they all know each other." Keith's voice was heavy with untamed exhaustion. "We've been over this.'

      "Right. Well, we should contact them about this anyway." Hunk said. When exactly had they been  _over_ this? Lance couldn't fathom it. 

      "Good idea, Hunk. We'll contact them about it later. after we've discussed this further." Shiro said. 

      "What do we even need to discuss?" Pidge asked from her place in the universe. "They attacked. We couldn't find them on the scanners. Keith got shot--" 

      "Ugh, hell yeah I did," Keith interuppted, flinging a hand to the sky. "It hurt." 

      "You also scared the shit out of me." Lance interjected, his arms crossed, he voice slightly bristled. It wasn't Keith's fault. It truly wasn't. But he couldn't help but feel a little anger towards his teammate for just passing out on him like that, gunshot notwithstanding. 

      "Not my fault." Keith pointed out from his chair. "Who would've thought that some random Sentry got really, really lucky?"

     Lance huffed and turned away. His anger was unjustified, and he stuffed it down. 

     "Guys, stop bickering for once in your lives. We're contacting the Blade." Shiro ordered. 

     Keith raised his hand, as if he was back in a Garrison classroom. The arm covering his eyes hadn't moved an inch. 

     "Yes, Keith?" Allura said. "Is there anything else you might want to add to this discussion?"

     "So like, my head really really hurts, can I like, go back to bed?"

     Allura began to open her mouth to refuse, but Shiro talked over her. 

    "Of course. Lance, take him to his room."

     "Why should I?" Lance said indignantly. 

    "Because I said so, and again, think of it as another bonding moment. You two are in short supply." Shiro ordered. 

    Lance walked over to his teammates seat. Keith weakly raised his arm and peered up at him. He looked kind of cute the way he was, all curled up like a pretty kitten. Of course, Keith's head was pounding with pain. He really shouldn't have been thinking these things about him, his ultimate, pettiest rival. His injured, curled up rival. His incredibly cute, beautiful rival, who as of the moment was getting out of his seat incredibly slow. (not now, gay thoughts!) His eyes were unfocused and clouded. Walking probably hurt quite a bit. 

     "Ready to go, oh captain my captain." Lance blurted.

     "Your talking just made my head hurt more. Shut up."

     -----------------------------------------------------

     Keith's room was essentially empty, save for his ratty red jacket hanging on a peg on the wall. As per request, all of his lights were out, and he was slowly taking off his paladin armor to get into bed. Lance had to force himself to ignore it. He pointedly tried to look away, but it was damn near impossible.

    “So… Lance,” Lance looked up. Keith was now shirtless. His cheeks reddened. “Would you happen to… know if we have any painkillers around?”

    “The only painkiller painkiller I know of is really really poisonous to our fragile human bodies.” Lance said. It was true. He once had a horrible headache himself, and instead of finding the sweet relief he craved, he found himself retching over a toilet an hour later. Not fun. “We could stick you in a cryo pod if you want.” 

    “Funnily enough, I think the cryo pod might be the thing that caused this--” He waved his hand around in the air. “Malady. I think I’ll pass.”

    “You should probably get some sleep.” Lance offered. “You look dead on your feet.”

    “I’m already dead inside to begin with.” He retorted. 

    He climbed into bed, his arm sticking out over the side. His hair flooded over the side of his face. It was quiet for a long moment. Sort of an awkward quiet. 

    “So… you cradled me in your arms, didn’t you? While I was practically dying in your arms?”

    “Of course not! There’s no way I… no possible… yeah, yeah I did. It did not instill me with a sense of bonding. I was terrified.” He admitted. He was glad it was dark in the room, or Keith would have seen the blush in his cheeks. 

    “I heard you, you know,” Keith said. “Heard you yelling. You sounded… scared.”

    Lance hovered awkwardly at the door. He didn’t respond. 

    “Sit with me.” Keith said. “Please.”

    “What, with you? Thanks, I’ll pass. You’re my rival, after all. And shouldn’t you be sleeping? Shouldn’t talking hurt your brain or something?”

    “It’s dark. Sound doesn’t bother me as much as light does. Please, sit with me. I won’t bite you.”

    Lance reluctantly, awkwardly, sat on the edge of the bed. He patted his hands against his thighs for a moment. 

   “I guess we’re even, huh?” Keith asked, his voice heavy with sleep. His breathing was evening out. 

    “Yeah, I guess so.” Lance said. Absentmindedly, he slid his hand into his pocket. His fingers closed around something. Pulling it out, he saw that it was that weird, compass thing Keith had found on Calara. The needle was dead still, fixed to the left of him. Keith shifted beside him. 

     "What’s that?” he mumbled.

     “That thing you found. On Calara?” He handed it over. Keith inspected it a moment. He yawned. 

     “We’ll.. Have Coran look at it. Or somethin’.”

     “Yeah, sounds good.” Lance responded, turning it over in his hands. His fingers brushed over some carved runes on the side. They looked vaguely familiar, but Lance couldn’t place it. He set it down on Keith’s side table. 

     “Hey, I’m gonna head out, gotcha?” Lance asked. 

     But Keith was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short one! Sorry I didn't post for like a month, I had lost inspiration. But hopefully I'll be back soon for irregular, but not month long hiatus updates! I can't account for the me of tomorrow. Your kudos are like rainstorms. Your comments are rainstorms that cool down the air instead of heating it back up with ungodly summer humidity. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was going to be a oneshot. But i found an nice little prompt (credit in the description) and I wanted a break from my other work, which should be up by next week, by the way. Please be sure to leave a kudos on your way out, thanks!


End file.
